You could change if you wanted to
by jazzy-mine-baby
Summary: They hated each other,there was no denying that,they were forced to hang out all the time because of their friends and their parents were friends and spring breaks coming up but their life's will be twisted together what will happen read to find out TxG
1. Trailer

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORY LINE

**TRAILER**

He was East High's Palyer and Captain of the Basketball Time

_Shows Troy Kissing a girl and grabbing another's ass_

She was East High's Head Cheerleader and Goody-Goody

_Shows Gabriella doing a new cheer with Sharpay and Taylor_

They Can't Stand each other

_Shows Troy and Gabriella Yelling at each other about who gets the gym for practice_

They have all classes and homeroom together

_Shows Troy and Gabriella in Science, Biology, Social Studies, and Health Class._

They Have to work together... but can they set aside there differences?

_Shows Troy and Gabriella Yelling at each other in Gabriella's Bed Room_

Starring:

Zac efron as : Troy Bolton

_Vanessa Hudgens as : Gabriella Montez_

Ashley Tisdale as : Sharpay Evans

_Monique Coleman as : Taylor McKessie_

Corbin Bleu as : Chad Danforth

_Olysea Rulin as : Kelsi Nelson_

Lucas Grabeel as : Ryan Evans

_Ryne Sanborn as : Jason Cross_

Chris Warren Jr. as : Zeke Baylor

_Kaycee Stoche as : Martha Cox_

Jared Murillo as : Jared Cross


	2. Whispering moments

**Gabriella's POV**

I was walking down the hallway to my locker to see all my friends around it waiting for me and talking to some one but when I saw who they were talking and who was leaning on my locker, no other than the asshole himself, Troy Bolton with his girlfriend of the day, Amy Cooper, one of the cheerleaders from my cheer squad, they were all over each other and when I got to my locker I smirked and said "Hey Amy get away from my locker please." She stopped kissing him and walked away skiddishly and Bolton looked at me angerly and I just smirked and looked up at him and saw his eyes they didn't look too happy about me inturuppted his morning make out so to tease him a little bit I walked really close to him, put my arms around his neck and pulled him close enough so that I could whisper in his ear when I felt his arms go around my waist. I could feel him smirking against my cheek and his hot breath on my ear and I said in a very quiet yet sexy voice " Get. Away. From. My. Locker." and I shoved him away into the locker next to mine, he leaned against it while leaning his face closer to mine said whispered "You want me and when you finally give up on the ' I'm playing hard to get game' just come find me baby girl." then he kissed my cheek near my lips, just on the corner of my lips and walked away with Chad, Zeke, Jason, and Ryan. I finished in my locker and walk to homeroom with my best friends, Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, and Martha.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

**IN HOMEROOM**

When we got to homeroom the guys were already there waiting for us the guys walked up to their girlfriends **(Authur's Note: The Pairings are the same as any other troyella story) **and Troy walked up with them and smirked at me so I decided to mess with him again and walk closer to him and I played with the hem of his black t-shirt with writing on it that said "The Beast within me is waiting" and Blood red print that I once saw at my favorite store _Hot Topic_ **(Don't Own but that is my favorite store though) **while looking down at what I was doing with a small frown to make it look like I was the innocent one and then I looked up leaned closer then whispered "Hey" he looked down at me and whispered back and said "Hey yourself, Baby girl." then he leaned down and was so close to my lips until I turned my head and smirked while whispering "Back Off and Come the downstairs down, okay?" I giggled and backed away slowly and walked around him.

**TROY'S POV**

When Gabriella walked Around me I turned around and smirked and said "Alright _Brie _we can play your flirting game, because right now, it's on." she turned around and smirked and said "Oh, it is so on." then she giggled and turned to walk away but I grabbed her arm then Kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear "The next time I kiss you, it won't be on the cheek and you will be kissing back." she just laughed and whispered in my ear in a sexy purring-like voice and said " Yeah, Do that when I'm sick then when I puke I'll get better quicker, get it, got it . . good, bye." then Ms. Darbus came in and told everyone to sit down and started talking about today's announcements while I just thought about a certain brown eyed brunette beauty that I would be seeing tonight for dinner at my place with our parents.


End file.
